


Panopticon

by wereleopard58



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack needs to keep going, needs to keep Ianto's memory for that he is starting up Torchwood three again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Panopticon  
Author: wereleopard58  
Rating: Hmmm not sure yet.  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Summary: Jack needs to keep going, needs to keep Ianto's memory for that he is starting up Torchwood three again  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood or Dr Who  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Torchwood or Dr Who  
N/B Kate I hope this is what you thought as it was your idea if not you write a version lol. 'Panopticon' means all seeing. See I do remember some of things for my essay on the gothic architecture of the Palace of Westminster.

Chapter One

Time.

That was something he had lots of a lifetimes of memories and regrets. Thoughts and dreams of people he loved and lost.

Jack lay in his hotel bed, the darkness a comfort around him, his eyes closed and a gentle smile on his face. It was one of happiness. His eyes twitching beneath as if here were asleep, images ran through his mind like a movie. They all started differently the dashing charming hero but they all ended the same. Ianto dying in his arms and the words 'I love you' leaving his mouth too late and his young lover never knew, never understood what he meant to the immortal.

He opened his eyes and side pushing back the tides of memories that threatened to overwhelm him. Jack wished that he had done so many things differently; the main regret was to tell Ianto how much he was needed and loved still was.

Jack would do anything to get one last moment with Ianto, a chance to say everything he had always wanted to and to finally say goodbye.

"Who am I kidding?" Jack continued to stare into the pitch black knowing that if he had that one last moment to repeat he would have done anything, anything to save Ianto no matter what would have happened to Earth.

There was and is no life for him not after having Ianto in it. Deep down he knew he would manage and start to laugh one day. It would always be pretend, even he didn't really know how deeply Ianto had affected him and how deeply in love with the younger man he had truly been.

XXXXX

Martin Young stared down at the piles of paperwork and sighed. He desperately hoped another Torchwood would be set up soon or they found Torchwood Four and managed to ground it. All the paperwork for any alien activity, for any UNIT information and of course talking to the government now came through him. All eyes were on him and Torchwood Two.

"Torchwood Three, please come back." Martin whispered they were rebels but with a leader like Captain Jack Harkness all attention was always pointed at them and left him alone in peace. He had no idea how they were so small and managed to deal with all the problems that the rift threw at them.

XXXXX

Jack knew that he should have gone to see Gwen, Rhys and the baby first but he couldn't just being back on Earth was difficult enough he couldn't deal with the tears, not right now anyway. It was a volcano eruption of memories, of endless nightmares.

He had comeback. Jack needed to feel close to Ianto and at the moment being here was the only way he could do that no matter how difficult it was. He took one day at a time.

What Jack needed was work, a dangerous job where he would be helping people so that was why he was here in Glasgow at Torchwood Two. He needed information and this was the only place that could provide it for him.

Martin looked up at the door opened his eyes widened in shock and darted to the door behind him.

Jack frowned and turned to look, there was nothing there. He looked back to the man at the desk.

"Hi I'm..."

"I know who you are Captain Harkness, I am surprised to see you here. How can I help you?" Martin asked politely. Understanding why there was the saying 'be careful what you wish for'

"I want to set up Torchwood Three again. I need to find somewhere in Cardiff where it can be based?" Jack asked there was something about this man that put Jack on edge.

"Ok Captain Harkness if you go back out this door and turn left, follow the corridor to the end you will come to some double doors. That is our library please wait there and I will have everything sent down to the computer."

"Thank you." Jack's eyebrows knotted in confusion Martin seemed to desperately wanted to get him out of Torchwood Two and he would find out why.

Jack opened the door and walked out closing it behind him. He turned left and started to walk. Jack heard the chattering of china as it hit against each other as someone carrying a tray walked. It got louder as it passed behind him. Jack turned. Nothing. There was no one. Then there was a knock at the door. It seemed Martin was getting a tea or coffee. The immortal shook his head and headed towards the library everything reminded him of his beloved Ianto.

XXXXX

Martin looked up as there was a knock on the door before it opened and smiled as a cup was placed in front of him.

"You're coffee sir." A smooth voice said.

"Thank you Ianto." Martin took a sip. "Perfect as always."

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter two

There were a few possibilities for were Torchwood Three could be. It looked like to be a large industrial on the outskirts of Cardiff. It was the best he could do at the moment. Jack wasn't sure if they could have another 'secret hideout' like the last one. Anything, at the moment was definitely better than nothing.

Jack knew he had to speak to Gwen at some point. He had left her a message on a number she had. No one else knew about it. She wanted to make sure that Jack could contact her whenever he got back to Earth.

Jack slowly made his way back to see Martin when he heard voices within the office.

XXXXX

"Please go home." Martin asked politely hoping to get Ianto out of here quickly.

"Why do you want me to go sir? Have I done something wrong?" Ianto asked his face full of confusion.

XXXXX

Jack's mouth opened and closed he knew that voice. He had heard those Welsh vowels in the heat of an argument to the heat of sex and everything in between.

Inside that room was Ianto Jones, his Ianto.

XXXXX

The door was flung open hard banging as it hit the wall. Ianto was frozen to the spot as a man walked in holding him in his arms and kissing him.

"Why didn't you come to me Ianto? I was so lost without you." Jack whispered as he continued to hold his lover.

"Uhh." Ianto glanced over at Martin. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else I have never met you before."

Jack pulled back and stared into a face he knew as well as his own. The sea blue eyes stared back at him. There was no recognition. Nothing.

"What have you done to him?" Jack growled as he stalked towards Martin. "Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"Ianto, would you leave us alone please?" Martin asked politely.

Ianto knew that this must have something to do with him. He just needed to know for sure. "Does it involve me?"

Martin winced he knew this day was going to arrive. He was always going to plan on what to say; now it was here he had no idea what so ever. "Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of that is Ianto Jones?" Jack pointed to the young man.

"He's not your Ianto Jones. Captain Harkness." Martin rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You'd better both sit down."

"What do you mean I am not his Ianto Jones? There is only one of me." Ianto asked.

"Torchwood One soon found out what an asset Ianto would be to any Torchwood. With his skills, his memory and the way he can sense what people need before they ask for it. So they asked the original if they could take his DNA and clone him." Martin's eyes remained on the young man.

"So I'm a clone, where is the original me?" Ianto felt his whole world collapsing around him.

"You were cloned before the battle at Canary Wharf that is why you have no memories." Martin's voice was soft.

"Lisa?"

"She knew about it and that is why she 'split up' with you."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So Lisa knew that my Ianto wasn't the original. She used him to get what she wanted or tried to." He muttered to himself.

"What happened?" Ianto's eyes stared intensely at the other man.

"She was partly changed into a cyberman. Ianto tried to save her, make her human. Someone died because of it." Jack still remembered the words he said and the first time their mouths had met.

"That could have destroyed the world." Ianto muttered shocked that, well, he would have done something like that.

"Ianto was alone and well, we, I didn't help much. It made me realise how much I took him for granted. After that I made sure, after we never made sure that it would never happen again." Jack couldn't stop the tears from falling. This wasn't his Ianto, all the memories that made him love his young Welshman never existed in this man opposite him.

Ianto had a feeling there was a lot more to the other clones relationship with this man and where they worked. "Tell me about Torchwood Three?"

Martin looked over at Jack, he never had the heart to tell Ianto in case the other man wanted to look into it and found himself.

"They were my family." Jack said simply.

"They're all gone aren't they?" Ianto said wanting to go and hold Captain Harkness.

"Yes, only Gwen's left."

"What are you on planning doing now Captain Harkness?" Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head it showed how different the two men were. His Ianto called him sir and finally Jack but not Captain Harkness.

"I have found a place I'm going to start up Torchwood Three. I tried to escape the memories but couldn't." Jack explained.

"You'll need help a lot of help. You'll need someone who knows all about Torchwood, well to start off anyway?" Ianto couldn't help it. There was something about this man that he wanted to help. He had lost so much. There was one thing that he hadn't confirmed yet.

"No Ianto." Martin said standing up.

"I want to help him and you know we need another Torchwood." Ianto argued knowing it made sense.

"I can't Ianto, I'm sorry." Jack muttered turning around.

"Why?" Ianto moved closer and touch Jack's shoulder. "Because you had sex?"

Jack turned and so desperately wanted it to be his Ianto. "No because I love him and it hurts because it's not you. No matter how much I want it to be."

"I'm sorry Jack but you need my help. There's no better that was I, he, cloned. I am going to Cardiff to help you with Torchwood Three."

TBC


	3. Three

Chapter Three

Ianto found it difficult to get his mind around the fact that he was a clone. It was too much like a bad science fiction, which considering he worked for Torchwood was saying something. The Ianto at Torchwood Three was also a clone. There must have been something amazing to have someone like Captain Harkness love him that much,

He had never been really in love since Lisa? Well that wasn't really him though.

"Oh god." He muttered. "I'm a virgin." Ianto had been with anyone since Lisa and since they hadn't either.

Ianto stayed away from relationships because of the painful memories of breaking up. Was it just the memories or had they added some programming in so they could keep him in line. We're the just experiments on human behaviour.

With Torchwood Three's Ianto did they change his sexuality? Ianto laughed at that thought. It hurt to know that there had been two of them and he stuck to his perimeters the other one went on missions. Ianto rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache.

Ianto Jones went for a job at Torchwood Three, it was never planned. The battle at Canary Wharf messed that up.

He needed to talk to Captain Harkness, which was the man who now had disrupted his whole existence. Clone or not it was his life.

XXXXX

Jack had finally called Gwen. She was angry, very angry at first that he had left. Now she was thrilled he was back and starting up Torchwood again. Then came the difficult conversation explaining Ianto, the main point being he was not his, their Ianto. No matter what Jack had said this young man was determined to come and help them. The immortal couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Something's never changed.

It was another hour before he managed to get Gwen off the phone with promises of regular updates. A knock at the door startled him. Really there were only two people that in the area knew he was here.

He looked through the peephole and sighed. He should have guessed that only one of them would be knocking on his door late at night.

"Come in Ianto." Jack said as he opened the door.

"I just..." Ianto stuttered feeling stupid. He stopped and took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you about, uhh your Ianto."

"Why do you need to?" Jack turned away for a moment his body tight with anger. "It hurts too much just looking at you. Knowing that you'll be coming to Cardiff with me. Seeing the face and voice of the man that I loved so much and lost. I lost him and he never knew what he meant to me." He turned his back hiding as the first tear fell.

"I'm sorry Captain Harkness, I don't want to cause you any pain but I feel this is something I need, I have to do."

"Why does it matter to you? You're not him, you never will be."

"I know I'm just a clone and not your clone. Your Ianto went his own way and that is something I need to do. I am not trying to follow his footsteps something inside me is leading me to Torchwood Three. I'm just going to help you in anyway I can be an assistant, a butler…" Ianto stopped when he heard a choking sound from Jack. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You just reminded me of something." Jack said sadly.

"A memory of Ianto? Tell me about it, please. I feel as if I had a twin that I knew nothing about. Would that help you? Thinking that I was Ianto's twin, with the same name." Ianto offered.

"I'll try since I'm not going to be able to get rid of you am I?" Jack waited for a moment. "The first time I met Ianto he was dressed in jeans. Looked like he should have been a night out in a gay club in the 80's. I didn't really think anything about him; he was cute and made the most orgasmic cup of coffee." Jack's voice faded away as he got lost in the memory.

"Oh," Ianto said suddenly. "I don't make very good coffee and a passable tea."

Jack couldn't help himself he just laughed. "He stalked me, everywhere I went there he was. It got to a point where I threatened to run him over. It was the first time I saw him in a suit. No one ever wore one like he did, before or after. To me it was one of the most erotic looks but only on him."

"It's not the same is it?" Ianto asked, seeing the confused look on Jack's face. "The suit it doesn't have the same reaction to you does it? Even if we are identical."

Jack leaned back and looked the other man up and down. "You do look good, don't get me wrong. You are right though there is something missing."

"Well is there a dress code at Torchwood?" Ianto asked.

"Not really, no." Jack answered.

"Well I'll wear something else then." Ianto said with a grin making mental notes of trying different things to separate him from the other Ianto.

XXXXX

The next morning as Jack headed towards what had become his work area Martyn stopped him and indicated him into his office.

"Captain Harkness this is about Ianto." Martyn said.

"Mine or yours?" Jack asked.

"Uhh ours, I don't think it's a good idea that he joins you, especially in light of your romantic situation with the other."

"I don't think it's a good idea either. Do you think I want him there; it breaks my heart every time I look at him. Even if we both said no, which we have done I have a feeling he would still end up on my doorstep. At least this way he has some protection and a job. I just hope he doesn't bump into anyone my Ianto knew. This is such a disaster waiting to happen." Jack mumbled.

"What are you going to say if someone does recognise me and thinks that I am him?" Ianto said from the door.

"I guess that Torchwood had used some kind of experimental drug. It only worked on you. That is where you got your amnesia from and it is from just before the battle of Canary Wharf. You'll just have to lie about the rest. Unless," Jack paused for a moment, "that hearing all of this you've decided to stay here?"

"I'm going with you Captain Harkness." Ianto his voice clearly stating that he wasn't going to change his mind no matter what.

"Well you'd better start calling me Jack. Rhiannon knows about the relationship Ianto and I had, well kind of. So get I would get use to comments coming your way."

"Yes sir." Ianto said jokingly. The smile faded as soon as he saw the look on Jack's face.

"Don't ever call me that, I mean ever again." With that Jack turned and headed back out of the office.

Martyn waited until he thought Jack was out of ear shot.

"Ianto are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life." Ianto's gaze still on where Jack had left.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Martyn said his voice soft. "You'll never be his Ianto."

Ianto sighed and turned. "I know that, I just want to help him." He shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I'm not trying to replace anyone. I am just me. Jack keeps pointing out how different we are."

XXXXX

Jack bent his head and wept. He wasn't sure if he could do this.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you to my wonderful beta, and I apologise for not replying to review, but at the moment I can barely manage to write. I am doing my best hugs to all.

XXXXX

Jack lay in his hotel room, wide awake. He still found it hard to believe that his Ianto had been a clone. Now there had a new one to deal with and realised that his Ianto would have wanted him to help. Not that he had any choice in the matter, which frustrated him no end, it also made him smile. It was time to get some sleep, but Jack found it very difficult to deal with this when he was sleep deprived, his mind played tricks on him. It made him think that when he watched the man he loved die in his arms it never actually happened. When he finally realised that it did, his heart once again shattered and left a gaping hole.

XXXXX

Martin had been too worried about his assistant that he forgot that it would leave him alone. It looked like he would have to try and find someone else to work for him. It was not going to be any easy thing to do.

"Good morning." Jack nodded as he walked in.

"Morning Captain Harkness, are you almost ready to leave us?"

"My car's outside; I've booked out of the hotel. I'm just waiting for Ianto."

"I'm here." The smooth Welsh voice called out.

Jack turned, and his mouth dropped at how the other man was dressed.

"What are you wearing Ianto?" Martin asked.

"Well, Captain Harkness mentioned his Ianto wore suits and also jeans. I thought this would be something different. It does look okay doesn't it?" He glanced down at his black cargos, blue t-shirt and black leather jacket.

"You look...fine," Jack muttered and turned away as he didn't want to say how attractive he looked.

"I do love all of these pockets." He grinned as he looked down at his trousers.

"Are you ready Ianto?" Martin asked he hoped that the clone would change his mind.

"I'm ready, my things, the small amount I have is in the car are we ready Captain–."

"Jack, its Jack."

"Yes, of course." The smile fell from his face. It seemed that whatever he did was wrong; it wasn't intentional. There would always be things that he did the same as the other clone. No, matter what he was still going and would be a productive member of Torchwood Three.

XXXXX

They walked into the office look building. The windows were tinted, it still looked so ordinary. The door opened, and there was a scream as a dark-haired woman ran towards them.

"Jack." She yelled, hit him in the shoulder and then pulled him into a hug.

"Gwen." Jack pushed her away when the hug went on a little too long and was now uncomfortable. He grabbed hold of the younger man's arm and pulled him nearer. "This is Ianto."

"You look like him, apart from the clothes."

"I am a clone, so of course I look like the original. I was told how your Ianto dressed so thought it would be best to wear something different."

"Oh, of course." Her gaze went back to Jack.

Ianto watched her and could see that she obviously had romantic feeling for the immortal. He didn't like that, and didn't she have a husband and child? This piece of information made him very uncomfortable.

Jack moved away from her and turned to look at their newest member. "Let's go and look at our new headquarters."

Gwen's face fell at his reaction or lack of one. She had hoped that he'd missed her. The guilt ate at her as she thought of Rhys and their child, but she couldn't help how she felt. There was something special about Jack Harkness; there truly wasn't another man like him anywhere. "Jack, maybe we could…" Just then her phone rang; she sighed as she pulled it out and saw the name. It was her husband, what timing. She wanted to have some time alone with Jack and deep down was afraid that he would fall for this clone, just like he had the other. "Hi, Rhys, I'm here with Jack and Ianto." It sounded weird to say that after she had seen his dead body. "I'll be back later. So?" She turned back with a huge smile.

"Let's head in Ianto."

"Of course Jack. It was nice to have met you, Gwen. I look forward to working with you." With that, the two of them headed into the building leaving her alone.

XXXXX

When the two are alone, Ianto turned to him. "She's in love with you isn't she?"

"She's in love with the idea of who she thinks I am, the image I portray." Jack sighed.

"Gwen hasn't tried to get to know you? You don't ever talk?"

Jack laughed. "She's too interested in how she feels and what she wants. I think when I first met her; Gwen was so full of life. I let her take charge up to a point. I listened to what she suggested, and now she's taken it as that's how it should always go."

"Weren't you and Ianto together?"

"No, not at this point. It started after the Lisa thing, and at first, we were friends with benefits. He fell in love with me, before I fell for him. I did though. He was the one I could talk to, could laugh and joke with. He could read me better than anyone."

Ianto smiled sadly; at this moment in time he would do anything to trade places so that Jack could have that again. "I don't think she's thrilled that I'm here, maybe she hoped that this would be her chance with you."

"No matter what she wants, it isn't going to happen. Whatever attraction I had for her at the start it's long gone. It would never have been anything serious anyway, just a blip in time. Let's take a look around and see where everything is."

The clone nodded, and he knew not to push anymore. He wanted to become the man's friend, and if he carried on that would never happen.

XXXXX

Months had passed, and Gwen wasn't any closer to Jack, in fact, it seemed that they were further apart than ever. She'd always hoped that when he came back to Earth things would be different, she had no idea in what way, but it wasn't this. Her eyes narrowed in anger when she heard two distinct male laughs. It would have been better with just the two of them. Why did there have to be cloned.

"Well, it took ages to find you?" Gwen turned and glared at the new arrival. "Hart, what do you want?"

"I heard about what had happened I just wanted to make sure that Jack's okay." John tried to look innocent but failed miserably.

"Oh, we have a guest, hello."

John's mouth fell open at the very familiar sexy Welsh accent. He moved slowly so he could look at where the voice of the ghost was coming from. "You're dead."

"Oh did you know me, the other me I mean?"

"What are you doing here? It better not be to cause more trouble." Jack's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I heard that he'd died." John waved his hand at Ianto. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Right, of course, you did. You wanted to find me at a weak moment and worm your way back into my bed and hopefully feelings. Not going to work and that Ianto 'is' gone."

Jack's eyes narrowed as this 'new' Ianto placed a hand on the arm of the man he wanted. "Who the hell is this then?"

"I'm a clone; well the other Ianto was a clone as well."

"Can I get an eye candy clone?" His very own sex toy, maybe he could get one that looked like Jack. John gave a filthy smirk as he eyed the two men as a threesome ran through his mind.

"Eye Candy?"

Jack turned to him and shook his head. "It's what he called Ianto. John and I, unfortunately, have a history. He also seems to think we have a closer relationship than we do. He's purely here to prey, on what he believed would be my devastated state. When I left Earth, he was unable to find me. I guess it's taken this long actually to locate me. Otherwise, he would have been here right after the death."

"I wouldn't be that disrespectful." John suddenly grinned when all disbelieving eyes turned to him. "Okay, I would."

"Go away John, let's go Ianto." The immortal placed his hand on the centre of Ianto's back and led him back into the building.

Gwen glared at them.

"Ianto died and you still never managed to get him into the sack. You missed out, the things that he can do, the orgasms are earth shattering. Why do you think I want him back? It seems that I have another sexy Welshman in the way." John wandered off as he muttered to himself. "Maybe I can use this clone? A clone of all things."

She was once again left alone and hated the fact that John confirmed how amazing Jack was in bed. Gwen would find out, just one time, that was all she wanted, then she could forget about him and move on. Carry on her life with Rhys and their child. A moment of guilt choked her as she thought about them, but she pushed it back down. He would never find out. It would be okay.

XXXXX

Jack had grown to like this Ianto. There were a few similarities between the two clones, but mostly they were completely different. He more than liked this one; he was attracted to him. What the hell was he going to do? Gwen had tried to push them into a more intimate relationship, which was not going to happen and now Hart had appeared, which was all he needed. What the hell was he going to do?

XXXXX

John was frustrated; no matter what he did Jack wanted nothing to do with him. At least he wasn't alone as since Gwen wasn't having any luck either. This was not the same man he'd fallen for; the death of the other clone must have hit him harder than anyone knew. He spent so much time with this new Ianto, and they never seemed to be apart. Was it time for him to give up and find some fun? It was time to find a bar, a drink and some sex, not necessarily in that order.

XXXXX

Ianto rushed out of the building. "I am such an idiot." He moaned. "Why did I kiss him?"

John ran around the corner, his face pale. Some voices grew louder that came from the area he had just come from. "Eye Candy, let's go in the building."

"What have you done?"

"Me, nothing."

"You." A man called out as he raised his gun.

XXXXX

"Jack, what's wrong?" Gwen asked as she walked over to him. She could see that something was going on.

"Ianto kissed me."

"Oh, if he is making you uncomfortable we can send him back to Torchwood Two." She hoped he said yes and that meant he would be out of the way. Gwen thought then she might have a better chance of getting Jack. She reached over and rubbed his shoulder and moved closer to him. "I'll do anything you need, whatever help you want just ask."

Jack looked at her; he knew what she wanted. She had pushed, and he ignored it. Obviously, that was the wrong thing to do. "Look Gwen–."

Just then a gunshot echoed through the building.

"Ianto." A voice yelled.

Jack's heart stopped at the fear he heard, especially from the man who called out. It was John Hart. He pulled away from Gwen and ran to the front door and headed outside.

Gwen dropped her head in frustration and ran after him. She may want Jack to herself, but she didn't want this Ianto to die and knew that Jack would never get over it.

XXXXX

John stood in front of Ianto, who had collapsed on the ground. He aimed his gun at the attackers. He never meant for this to happen; it was just meant as a little bit of fun.

As soon as Jack came out, he pulled out his weapon. Gwen pulled out her phone.

"I'll call the police." She called out

"Ianto?"

"I'm okay; it's not a big deal. I don't think so anyway."

"Leave now," Jack growled.

"Not until he pays." The bald man pointed to John. "He slept with my sister's boyfriend."

Jack groaned, turned and glared at Hart. "Really…"

"He didn't tell me he was with someone, actually pointed out that he was single and completely gay, as in not attracted to females." John glared at the men.

"I don't care; I just want to get Ianto to the hospital."

"Oh my god, what have you done?" Another man ran towards them.

"You broke my sister's heart. The two of you were happy together, why did you have to do that?"

"I'm not dating her. I'm gay. I've told her this numerous times." He grabbed his cell, pulled up some text messages and handed it over.

"What?"

"You've spoiled her so much that she doesn't understand the word no and believes that she can have anything or anyone she wants."

"Shut up both of you," Jack shouted. "Get the hell out of here, so I can take Ianto to the hospital. I will be calling the police."

"Don't Jack," Ianto whispered. "Just let it go."

"Ianto…"

"Please."

"Fine, let's just get you sorted out. John, be gone when we get back." With that, he helped Ianto to his feet, and they headed towards Torchwood's SUV.

XXXXX

Jack watched over a sleeping Ianto. He wanted to lie next to him, wrap him in his arms and keep him safe. Gwen stood next to him; she placed her hand on his back. Slowly she rubbed it up and down in smooth, fluid motions. The immortal moved away from her touch.

"Gwen, stop." Jack paused and then turned to look at her. "Nothing is going to happen between us. We're friends, and that is it if you keep pushing we won't even be that."

"You want him, don't you?" Gwen muttered accusingly.

"I didn't think I would be able to feel anything romantic towards him, because of our Ianto. Yes, certain elements are the same, but there are so many differences. I care for him because of who HE is."

"So what are you going to do?"

"To see where it goes, I thought that he had died. I don't want to have any regrets. I am ready for anything he is."

"I'm glad to hear that." A voice came from the couch; Ianto turned his head and opened his eyes.

Jack moved over to him and knelt down. "I was so worried about you." He gently kissed those lips that had tempted him so much.

Gwen's eyes fell to the ground; she felt as if she had intruded in a very private moment, maybe she could go home for a bit. She left the two men alone.

"Thank you, Jack, for making me feels at home and for letting me finds out who I am."

"I look forward to the future with you and to bringing back Torchwood Three to its full glory."

The End


End file.
